Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Power Rangers Dino Thunder (often abbreviated as "PRDT") is the tenth incarnation and twelfth season of Power Rangers, based on the 27th season of Super Sentai - Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger. Synopsis A soccer player, computer expert, a musician, and a science teacher join forces to become Power Rangers and help save the Earth from mutant dinosauric beings that wish to eradicate all human life and return Earth to the age of the dinosaurs. In this season, Tommy Oliver and Frank Oliver, of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Power Rangers Turbo fame, returns as a paleontology professor (Tommy) & science teacher (Frank) in Reefside, California. When he is assigned three detention students, Conner, Ethan, and Kira, they end up finding the Dino Gems, paving the way for them to become the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Conner gains the power of the Tyrannozord, as well as superspeed; Ethan gains the power of the Tricerazord, as well as the ability to make his skin super-strong; Kira gains the power of the Pterazord, as well as a sonic scream. Tommy (known often as Dr. O) himself joins the team as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and they are also later joined by Trent Mercer as the White Dino Thunder Ranger. During the course of the series, the team adds to its arsenal Zords based on the Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Ankylosaurus, Dimetrodon, and Stegosaurus, the last of which combines with Trent's Zord, a Tupuxuara, to form the Dino Stegozord. Tommy pilots the Brachio Zord, the carrier for all the other Zords. At the end of the series, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Trent finished off Mesogog but burned out their Dino Gems in the process. Characters Rangers Other Characters Villains * Mesogog * Elsa/Principal Randall * Zeltrax * White Ranger Clone * Tyrannodrones: Mesogog's Foot Soldiers. * Triptoids: Zeltrax's Foot Soldiers. * Lothor * Izzy & Pupperazi * Zurgane * Kelzaks: Lothor's Foot Soldiers. Dino Thunder Monsters Other Characters/Allies *Cassidy Cornell: The local High School reporter. *Devin Del Valle: Cassidy's stupid sidekick and cameraman; he has a slight crush on Cassidy. *Hayley Ziktor: Manager of the Cyberspace Cafe, and technical advisor of the Rangers. *Anton Mercer: Trent's adoptive father and Mesogog's alter ego. *Mr. Cormier: Cassidy's boss and employer. *Ninja Storm Rangers **Wind Rangers ***Shane Clarke ***Dustin Brooks ***Tori Hanson ***Daisy Hanson **Thunder Rangers ***Blake Bradley ***Hunter Bradley **Cameron Watanabe *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe Arsenal Morphers * Dino Morpher (Red Ranger/Conner, Blue Ranger/Ethan and Yellow Ranger/Kira) * Brachio Morpher (Black Ranger/Tommy) * Drago Morpher (White Ranger/Trent) * Triassic Morpher (Triassic Ranger - used for Battlizer) Weapons * Tyranno Staff (Red Ranger/Conner) * Tricera Shield (Blue Ranger/Ethan) * Ptera Grips (Yellow Ranger/Kira) * Brachio Staff (Black Ranger/Tommy) * Drago Sword (White Ranger/Trent) * Shield of Triumph (Triassic Ranger) * Thundermax Blaster/Saber (Red/Conner, Blue/Ethan and Yellow/Kira) * Z-Rex Blaster Vehicles * Raptor Riders (Red/Conner, Blue/Ethan, Yellow/Kira and Black/Tommy) * Raptor Cycles (Red/Conner, Blue/Ethan and Yellow/Kira) * Dino ATVs (Black/Tommy and White/Trent) * Hovercraft Cycle (Blue/Ethan) * Triceramax Command Center Truck Suit Upgrades * Super Dino Mode (All 7 Rangers) * Triassic Ranger (Red Ranger upgrade) * Battlized Triassic Ranger (Triassic Ranger upgrade) When the Triassic morpher is given enough dino energy, it unlocks the Battlizer Armor. *Triceramax Command Center was shown on screen but not named. The name "Triceramax Command Center" comes from the toy line released by Bandai in the US. Zords Episode List Trivia * See also * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger- Super Sentai counterpart Category:Season Category:Dino Thunder